The present invention concerns an improved method for making a plastics material yarn and the yarn made by the method, especially but not exclusively, a method of manufacturing our yarn from polypropylene or polyethylene or a blend of these materials to provide a dental floss or tape.
Polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE) has been recognised as a material which, in yarn form, gives satisfactory results in certain specialist applications, for example, dental floss or tape. PTFE is a relatively costly material and there is a desire to provide a yarn exhibiting the same overall characteristics as PTFE but being formed from a less expensive material.